ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wrath of Rebecca
The Wrath of Rebecca is the first episode of season 2 of The New Scooby-Doo Movies (reboot). Plot After Shaggy and Scooby won the duel monster card making contest, the game came to Japan for a vacation so they can meet Yugi Muto himself, but a girl named Rebecca Hawkins shows up and trys to make his grandfather hand over the Blue Eyes White Dragon card to her. But then, Rebecca ends up chasing them for the card. Summary At a sunset day of Japan, a boy was walking home from a tournament, that is when he is ambushed by a 8-year old girl Rebecca, demanding him to tell her where is Solomon Muto is. A day later, Mystery Inc. made it to Japan for Shaggy and Scooby to see Yugi Muto, the top duel monster champion after winning a duel monster card creating contest. And then, they see him from the van and get out and goes to him and then introduces their friends to them. They go to the shop, where they find an American girl waiting for them. She introduces herself as Rebecca, a twelve-year-old (eight in the dub) prodigy Duelist who is accusing Solomon of stealing her "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". She demands it back, but the gang and Solomon have a problem with this as Seto ripped it up in the first episode. Rebecca challenges Solomon to a Duel for it, but they run from her, now she end up chasing them for the card. They manage to get away in the Mystery Machine to the shop. At the shop, Shaggy and Scooby barricades the doors, so Rebecca won't get in. Then, Shaggy and Scooby went to get some food, when Rebecca catches them and chases them to an deadend, leaving Shaggy and Scooby to be goners. Shaggy and Scooby are trapped by Rebecca, Shaggy, don't know hat he opened a portal to get back to Solomon's shop safely and closes it. The gang were amazed by what Shaggy did. And then, the gang decides to split up. In the meantime, Yugi, Joey, Shaggy and Scooby went to eat at a sushi restaurant and try a new sushi pizza. Tristin, Tea, Solom, Fred, Daphne, and Velma goes to the boy they run over names Joseph, and ask him questions about Rebecca. But then, Rebecca followed them and then chases them and the boy to an dead end. But then Shaggy, Scooby, Yugi, and Jugi rescued them and then get away to the museum. Fred comes up with a plan to stop Rebecca by trapping her in a cage, using Shaggy and Scooby to lure her there. It was working at first, but then Rebecca breaks out of the trap and chases them around until she gots them cornered. As Rebecca has the gang cornered, Shaggy uses the water hose to splash her away and the gang manages to get away. Then, Rebecca catches them again, until she been stopped by her grandfather, Arthur Hawkins tells her the misunderstanding. Then, Rebecca apologizes to the gang about the misunderstanding. Scooby licks her cheek for forgiveness. And the gang celebrate with burgers, that was Shaggy's idea, thus ending the episode. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley * Yu-Gi-Oh Supporting characters: Villains: *Rebacca Hawkins (redeemed) Other characters: Cast Locations Notes/Trivia * There are differences between the English and Japanese versions: ** Rebecca is 12 years old in the Japanese version, but she is 8 years old in the English version/ * The episode has the same title as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. Quotes Songs Gallery Rebecca Hawkins.png|Rebecca Hawkins Transcript Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes Category:Crossover episodes Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies (reboot) Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies (reboot) Season 2 episodes Category:Scooby Doo Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!